smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lexboy21/Smallville: Season 11: Dawn of Superman
Set 3 months after Clark saved the world from Darkseid's Apokolips, he has finally revealed himself to the world and fully embraced his destiny. Lois conventently gives the Blur the name Superman, as he inspired many as well as her to be better than who they are. Clark and Lois continue their epic relationship while working at the Daily Planet and living together at their apartment in Metropolis but not as a married couple, seeing as their relationship needs to take a step back to fullfill their duties. Lex Luthor despite having lost all of his memories, still remains a very grave threat. All he remembers is his name as well as some bitter feelings left behind from the memories he had lost. He sets out to regain his memories turns his sights to the Man of Steel as he beleives his memories are connected to him. That's not the only reason, Lex has his eyes set on the Man of Tomorrow; he also seeks his power as his hungry and desire for power still remains very strong. He hires Mercy Graves to carry out his missions but that's all of whom he hires. He hires the services of that of Winslow Schott/Toyman and his team of super-villains, Marionette Ventures, to further his goals for greater power. Tess Mercer having made the ultimate sacrifice in order to protect Clark and his friends from her half-brother Lex. Having left Clark and Lois a message detailing her final act, knowing her family genes so well by this time that she would not make it out alive infecting Lex with the neurotoxin to wipe out his memories. She had broken the Daily Planet as well as Queen Industries away from LuthorCorp so that Lex would not have any control or influence over them. LuthorCorp is now renamed "LexCorp", having been rebuilt after the destruction left behind by Apokolips. Since the Daily Planet is longer in control of LuthorCorp, it searches for a new editor in chief to keep it running and Perry White returns to answer that call. Once editor-in-chief, Perry continues his working relationship with Lois, having uncover stories of all kinds and upholding a mission to print nothing but the truth. Conner Kent moves to Smallville on the Kent Farm permentently, and begins the same epic journey Clark did 10 years ago at Smallville High. There he makes many friends as well as a few enemies. Oliver Queen seeks to take down Lex in a newfound vendetta against. All of this and more as Superman takes off. Main Characters * Tom Welling as Clark Kent (22/22) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (22/22) * Erica Durance as Lois Lane (22/22) * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen (18/22) * Lucas Grabeel as Conner Kent (16/22) * Michael McKean as Perry White (17/22) Recurring Characters *Lynn Collins as Mercy Graves 7/22 *Chris Gauthier as Winslow Schott 6/22 *Allie Bertram as Zoe 6/22 *Tom Stevens as Clayton 5/22 *Shiloh Fernandez as Terry Landon 4/22 * Kerri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant 2/22 * Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter 2/22 * Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan 2/22 * Alaina Huffman as Dinah Lance 2/22 * Bud as Shelby 2/22 Episodes Episode 01: "Super" Guest Stars: Cat Grant, Mercy Graves, Zoe, Clayton, and Terry Landon Summary: Three months later Clark Kent takes up the mantle of being the world's greatest hero and Lois gives him the name "Superman". Lex turns his sights on Superman and has Mercy Graves investigate him. Perry White returns to seek the editor in chief postion at the Daily Planet with Lois Lane fully supporting him. Conner begins his first day of high school at Smallville and tries out for the football team. There he makes a rival named Terry Landon. Oliver seeking revenge for Tess's death searches for a way to bring down Lex Luthor. Episode 02: "Shazam" Guest Stars: Adrianna and Teth Adam/Black Adam Note: Conner Kent does appear in this episode Summary: Lex unearths the tomb of Teth Adam in Egypt, learning of his great power hoping to use it against the Man of Steel. In his quest to harnest his power, much to the dismay of Metropolis Museum curator, Adrianna, he unknowning resurects Teth. Once alive Teth seeks to rebuild his army and conquer, first heading to the Daily Planet and the Metropolis Museum to seek the knowledge he needs. Clark and Oliver must figure out a way to defeat and stop Teth. Meanwhile Perry begins to suspect Clark's true identity after he is saved by Superman from an attack from Teth. Episode 03: "Graves" Guest Stars: Mercy Graves, Zoe, Clayton, and Terry Landon Summary: Conner has his first high school football game coming up and Clark helps him train for it which includes teaching him how to control his powers on the field. Perry sends Lois on assignment to cover a LexCorp deal and tells Lois to find any dirt she can on the deal, which ends up putting her in a dangerous situation. Meanwhile Oliver continues his mission to bring down Lex and avenge Tess's putting him in the crosshairs of Mercy Graves. Green Arrow and Mercy Graves also face off. Episode 04: "Cold" Guest Stars: Bart Allen, John Jones, Winslow Schott, and Captain Cold Summary: Bart Allen returns to Metropolis after being attacked by an assasin with a high tech gun by the name of Captain Cold. Clark and Oliver try to figure out what the assasin is after and John Jones provides them information connecting him to Winslow Schott and Marionette Ventures. Ollie pays Winslow a visit at his prison on Strykers Island to find out his endgame. Lex pays a visit to the Daily Planet to find out things about the memories he had lost. Perry and Lois do their best to sure he doesn't uncover anything. Conner also learns super breath. Episode 05: "Spy" Guest Stars: Chloe Sullivan, Zoe, and Shelby Note: Perry White does not appear in this episode. Summary: Clark and Lois have a night out on the town in Metropolis spending some much needed time to themselves celebrating the anniversary of when Clark trusted Lois with his secret. Lex finds photos with Kryptonian symbols burned in various places in Smallville, one including on the Kent barn. He has a team of trained spies stake-out at the Kent farm, looking for anything unusual. There at the farm things get hot and heavy between Conner and Zoe, but may have to risk revealing his powers to her when he discovers Lex's men outside in order to protect her. Meanwhile Oliver receives unexpected news from Chloe back in Star City. Episode 06: "Marionette" Guest Star: Winslow Schott Note: Oliver Queen and Connor Kent do not appear in this episode. Summary: Clark, Lois, and Perry all investigate farther into Winslow Schott's Marionette Ventures. Perry gives both Clark and Lois the assignment to uncover everything there is about Marionette Ventures. They discover Lex has bailed Winslow out Stryker's Island prison and assume the worst. All the while Lex and Winslow together plan their next move. Winslow gives Lex information about the Justice League as well his team and all they can do. Winslow however doesn't tell Lex everything as he has his own plans. Episode 07: "Party" Guest Stars: Zoe, Clayton, and Shelby Note: Oliver Queen and Perry White do not appear in this episode. Summary: Connor throws a houseparty at the Kent farm inviting all of his friends from school. But things don't quite go as planned as Connor becomes infected with gemstone kryptonite and tells everyone to keep the party going all night. The events of the night cause the Kent farm to be put back on Lex's radar. The morning after Clark must help Connor remove the gemstone kryptonite out of his system and keep Lex from rediscovering the Kent family secret. Episode 08: "Reboot" Guest Stars: Winslow Schott, John Jones, John Corben/Metallo Summary: Lex and Winslow farther their plans with Marionette Ventures. Winslow informs Lex of the Man of Steel's weakness in the form of a modified John Corben now known as Metallo made emotionless by new upgrades inplanted in him. Now stronger, faster, and more durable, Lex and Winslow send Corben after Superman. The battle leads him to face off against Clark and Conner in the Kent barn with some help from John Jones. Oliver also informs Lois of news he received from Chloe. Episode 09: "Dynasty" Guest Stars: Jor-El and Mercy Graves Summary: Clark takes Conner up to the Fortress to meet Jor-El for the first time. There Jor-El formally welcomes Conner as a member of the House of El and bestows upon him the name "Kon-El". Conner then begins training with Jor-El to fullfill his own destiny. Also Lex haves his first face to face confrontation with Superman. Episode 10: "Champion" Guest Stars: Zoe, Clayton, and Terry Landon Summary: Conner reaches his shining moment as the Smallville High School football team is now playing to be state champions. Clark, Lois and Oliver come to the event to support and cheer Conner on. Clayton and Zoe also give their own form of moral support. Conner's rival, Terry, however seeks to steal Conner's glory in the upcoming game. Meanwhile Perry is a little uneasy when Lex askes to see him for a private meeting. Episode 11: "Wildcat" Guest Stars: Cat Grant and Ted Grant/Wildcat Note: Conner Kent does not appear in this episode. Summary: An old friend of Carter Hall's, Ted Grant, comes to town to pay respects to his old friend a year after his death, knowing he'll one day come back as Ted himself has experience with dying and returning. Perry askes Lois to get a story on him but Cat Grant does first causing more competation between them. Clark meets Ted, who tells Clark of an object of Carter's now in Lex's possession. Clark, Ollie and Ted all race to retreive Carter's possession from Lex before he discovers a secret connected to both Carter and Ted. Episode 12: "Grundy" Guest Stars: Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Victor Stone/Cyborg and Solomon Grundy Summary: Dinah calls in help from the league when she is attacked by a powerful being by the name of Soloman Grundy. Oliver and Victor quickly step in to help her temporary driving the beast off. Clark and Lois quickly discover that Dinah's monstrous attacker is a part of Marionette Ventures. While Clark helps the league deal with the attacker when he strikes again, Lois goes to Perry in order to help her track down Winslow Schott. They discover that Winslow has been hidden away as part of Lex's eleborate plan. Also Conner hoping to join the team offers a helping hand in dealing with Grundy. Episode 13: "Senator" Guest Stars: Martha Kent and Mercy Graves Summary: Martha comes back to town to celebrate her re-election victory. Lex however sees Martha as his next target as he sends Mercy Graves to dig up dirt on her to get her removed from her Senate seat. This has both Clark and Conner going to great lengths to protect their adoptive mother as well as Lois getting into a fist fight with Mercy Graves. Green Arrow also takes a shot at Lex. Perry later haves a heart-to-heart talk with Martha. Episode 14: "Assault" Guest Stars: Chloe Sullivan, Rick Flag and George Harkness/Captain Boomerang Note: Conner Kent and Perry White do not appear in this episode. Summary: Lex is entering contracts with the military in order to gain some access to high powered weapons he can convert to use against Superman. Oliver hears of what Lex is doing and instantly tells Clark in order to prevent Lex from being able to use weapons powerful enough to kill him. Chloe in Star City calls some help in the form of Rick Flag and new Suicide Squad member George Harkness aka Captain Boomerang. Clark and Oliver still don't trust Flag but Chloe assures them both that he is committed to working for her. Oliver also has to worry about Harkness, as he was an enemy he had faced before in the past. Together they all must work together in order to prevent Lex from putting his next plan into motion. Lois also takes a trip to Star City to visit and spend time with her cousin and talk about her pregnancy. Episode 15: "Atlantis" Guest Stars: Winslow Schott, Arthur Curry, Mera and Black Manta Note: Oliver Queen does not appear in this episode. Summary: The home of AC and Mera is seen for the first time as it is attacked by an underwater terrorist by the name of Black Manta. It doesn't take long for Clark and Lois to discover that he is a member of Marionette Ventures. Lex and Winslow discover the fabled city of Atlantis and have plans to colonize its people and drain its resources. Lois has to prevent the discovery of Atlantis from making its way into the media and prevent it from falling on Perry's lap. AC and Mera and the rest of the Atlantians mount a defense against Manta and his army machine water warriors designed by Winslow himself, with Clark on the ground and air front. Also Conner learns how to fly. Episode 16: "Enhanced" Guest Stars: Terry Landon, Zoe, Clayton, Jeff Hage and Ron Troupe Note: Perry White does not appear in this episode. Summary: Connor joins the track team at Smallville High eager to set another record at Smallville after his championship win. His rival, Terry, also finds a way to enhance his strength, speed and stamia in the form of an Eric Marsh inspired plan to break down and inhale kryptonite. Connor is stunned by Terry's abilities and quickly firgures out the source and tries to stop Terry. Terry seeing Connor's abilities, sets out to kill him to elimate his competation once and for all and starts by going after his friends. Meanwhile Clark and Lois have a field day at the Daily Planet while Perry is out of town. They are bombarded with stories and scandals regarding LexCorp. Also Lex hires a reporter to be his eyes and ears at the Daily Planet. Episode 17: "Remember" Guest Stars: Tess Mercer and Mercy Graves Note: Perry White does not appear in this episode. Summary: Lex seeks a remedy to his lost memories. So he turns to Summerholt and undergoes the same procedure he went through many years earlier. There he sees unexpected memories of his sister, Tess, and how they first met. Mercy Graves is instructed to make sure no one interferes with the procedure and finds Lois snooping around and quickly captures her. Clark and Connor learn of what's happening and together along with Oliver prepare to rescue Lois and shut down Summerholt once and for all. Episode 18: "Archer" Guest Stars: Mia Deardan and Vordigan Note: Connor Kent does not appear in this episode. Summary: Oliver continues to train his young apprentice Mia, who has come a long way to the point of getting her own set of bows and arrows and a red and yellow leather costume. Everything falls into complete circle when Ollie's former mentor, Vordigan, returns once again to punish Ollie for not fullfilling his vows years before. Vordigan traps Ollie and Mia inside of Watchtower to prevent them from calling for outside help. Vordigan then reveals his alligence to Marionette Ventures and begins his cat and mouse game with Ollie and Mia. Meanwhile Lex meets Clark again at the Daily Planet. Lex askes Clark if they had ever met before but Clark insists that they haven't and walks away. This greatly worries Lois and urges Clark to take action against Lex before Lex discovers the truth. Episode 19: "Captive" Guest Star: Winslow Schott/Toyman Note: Oliver Queen does not appear in this episode. Summary: Toyman decides to play another game with Superman/Clark and has Lois and Perry kidnapped. They are each taken to opposite sides of Metropolis and placed in rooms with bombs ready to blow. Winslow makes Clark choose between saving one before all the bombs go off at the same time. Meanwhile Lex continues his on-going war with Superman by acquiring and building super-powered weapons and machinery to aid him in his battle. Episode 20: "Infiltration" Guest Stars: Dinah Lance/Black Canary and Mercy Graves Note: Connor Kent does not appear in this episode. Summary: Oliver and Dinah go on a mission together to infiltrate and destroy a warehouse housing prototypes of Lex's kryptonite power combat machines. While on the mission both Ollie and Dinah begin to bond a little more and are soon attacked by Mercy Graves and are forced to go up in battle against her. Meanwhile at the Daily Planet, Lois and Perry have an office falling out and Clark tries to act as the voice of reason between them. However that becomes hard when Lex makes Lois a tempting offer that she finds very hard to refuse. Episode 21: "Light" Guest Stars: Zatanna Zatara, Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl and Arthur Light Summary: Zatanna returns and is attacked by Arthur Light under the codeman of "Doctor Light", the newest member of Marionette Ventures. Courtney/Stargirl eager to take down Marionette Ventures steps in to help Zatanna ward off this light-wielding menace. Clark lefts Lois's side to take care of the situation, as she continues to grow wary Lex and his on-going illegal activities. Lois becomes desparate to take him down so askes for from both Oliver and Connor in order to do that. Meanwhile Lex makes his next move against the Daily Planet as he plans to buy it once more, which has Perry worried. Episode 22: "Takedown" Guest Stars: Winslow Schott/Toyman, Mercy Graves, Victoria Sinclair/Roulette and Emil Hamilton Summary: Toyman and Marionette Ventures launch a full scale attack on the League across the globe and has Victoria Sinclair/Roulette take out Watchtower by unleashing a conputer virus crippling its technology and cutting off communications leaving the League invulnerable. Perry continues to attempt to prevent Lex from acquiring the Daily Planet once more but Lex throws down the gaulett. Lois follows Lex and learns of a trap that he, Mercy and Winslow have set up for Superman but is captured before she can warn Clark. Lex battles Superman by donning a battlesuit and uses the aid of Winslow's kryptonite powered combat robots to take him down. Meanwhile Oliver learns Chloe is in labor in Star City and tries his best to arrive there but runs into a problem askes Connor for help. Category:Blog posts